Black Orbs and A First Born Secret
by BloodCalling13
Summary: Not uping rating. 25 years go by and Sara has a daughter. Oh but not just any child, she's gifted with crystals. Not what you think. R/R please!
1. Boiling Blood

"With dreams to be a king, first one should be a man" -Manowar 'Warriors of the World Unite'  
  
I did a bad thing, I misspelled Sarah's name so I'm fixing it now. Thx to DJinn I fixed those mistakes so please forgive me.  
  
Disclaimers (the worst of it all) - I sadly don't own the Labyrinth aka Jareth nor Sara. I do own Kira, and James Lee. Nor do I own the rights to Manowar's Warriors of the World Unite song. I'm just toying with things I will never have.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Don't mess with me," Kira hissed through clenched teeth at the blond standing before her. Melissa seemed to think it was funny to mock and provoke her inner demon. It would only get her burned.  
  
"Why what are you going to do? Turn your little dark group on me? Oh I'm so scared." She spat sarcastically.  
  
"No," a wicked grin took over her features. Her hands rolled together, palms rubbing together with the back of her hand facing Melissa. A black onyx orb appeared out of thin air, her gift since childhood. "I'm going to do much worse." She twirled it on her left hand as her right reaches in her pocket for her lighter.  
  
Melissa rolled her eyes at the 'tricks', not really paying any attention. It was cheap magic tricks and lots of practice. *Like she could do anything other than magic tricks,* she thought coldly.  
  
"Oh I'll do more than mere magic tricks," she laughed coldly as she let the orb rest on her thumb, forefinger, and middle finger. "I'll do much more than magic tricks," she clicked the cheap black lighter on and lit the orb from in between her fingers. The flames attached themselves to the ball, licking at her fingers but never scorched the exterior of her black leather gloves. Releasing the switch, the flames stayed like a second skin to it. Towards the skies the flames reach from their origin, the black orb was still visible through the wall of flame.  
  
Everyone stared at her, not believing it. Then to add to their amazement, she let the burning sphere float in the air without her fingers holding it up. "I don't do parlor tricks and I don't tolerate airhead blonds like you." Kira hissed as she threw the ball of fire at Melissa without touching anything but the air.  
  
Melissa shrieked as it drew closer, not expecting it to come flying at her. She barely had time to duck. It whizzed over her head and past everyone else, shooting upwards as it did so. It shimmered in the sunlight before it exploded into little flames and sprinkled the earth with ashes of the once beautiful orb.  
  
"Don't mess with me again or I will let it hit you." She turned on her heels and stalked off, not caring that everyone was stunned with her performance.  
  
Those tricks weren't parlor tricks she could really create crystals out of thin air and make it do what she wanted it to do. She had learned of her gift when she was an infant, though the crystals were much smaller and clear until she grew tired of it and fixed it so they were black. This is one of her many *intriguing* traits.  
  
Other than the fact that she can call on crystals and control them, she could read minds. Kira also was different looking from all the other people. Her hair was the purest black like her crystals with silvery white strands threaded all throughout her hair. Her irises were like her crystals and the pigment of her eyes were of pure silver with streaks of white and black. She was thin, well shaped, and proportioned to perfection, not so easily covered up with clothing but possible to some extent.  
  
But her mother, Sarah 'Williams' Lee, never noticed anything abnormal with her daughter. She passed the eyes and hair color as some genetic 'problem' and bragged that her daughter had her figure. It was laughable to Kira. Her mother was small and strait, no real curves on her.  
  
Kira hated her mother, with good reasons too. Sarah was a drama queen, always exaggerating over one thing or another, a boss when need not be, selfish, critic, and harsh to her only child. Some being harsh and bossy is expected from a mother but to the extent Sara goes to pushes all boundaries.  
  
Her father, James Lee, was a whipped follower, no other way to say it other than a big stupid jock. He was tall, light brown hair and brown eyed and muscular beyond belief. He was too muscular for his own good! It was sickening for Kira to even be around her father when he wore a short sleeve shirt it made her want to hurl. But he justified his muscles being almost as thick as his neck with him being a wrestler on the side. What made even sicker was how her mother treated her father and how he followed every order to the letter. Basically her home life sucked beyond belief.  
  
She had barely got inside the door when her mother's shrill yet soft voice called from the living room. "Kira, so glad you're home." *Yea right, what do you want now,* Kira thought inside her head. "You need to take the garbage out and clean the guest room for me. I'm not feeling too well. You understand right?" she sat there in front of the TV, eating what appeared to have been a cake piece.  
  
"No I can't I have homework to do," she shouted as she made her way up the stairs. No way was she going near that pigsty her mother called a guest room. Her mother hadn't cleaned up after her party friend crashed there over a month ago and Kira was sure there was something growing in those pizza boxes.  
  
"You can do your homework later I said do it now." She shouted.  
  
"No." Kira shouted from down the hallway and slammed her door to emphasize her meaning. Her mother was fine and she knew it. She just didn't want to do anything for herself like always.  
  
Angry footsteps came up the stairs, making their way towards her door. Kira bolted the door from the inside, keeping all unwanted visitors out. Banging came a few seconds later followed by the profuse rattling of the door knob.  
  
"Open up this door right now young lady!" Sarah shouted through the door to where her daughter's dwelling place lay. Shaking the door knob and vainly willing it to open, Sarah grew so frustrated she hit the door hard, regretting her action with the throbbing pain.  
  
"You should save your energy for cleaning up Mocha's mess in the guest room." Kira walked over to the sound system in her room and flipped through different radio stations until she found a song she liked then cranked it up until she couldn't hear the banging of her mother anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here I see you stand from all around the world  
  
Waiting in a line to hear the battle cry  
  
All are gathered here, victory is near  
  
The sound will fill the hall, bringing power to us all  
  
We alone are fighting for metal that is true  
  
We own the right to live the fight, we're here for all of you  
  
Now swear the blood upon your steel will never dry  
  
Stand and fight together beneath the battle sky  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She particularly liked this song by Manowar because it reminded her of knights and swords and fiction stories. It always calmed her down reading a fiction book with characters fighting for what they believed or had to believe in. And the places such battles took place reminded her of her favorite book, The Labyrinth.  
  
Thinking of that book brought up memories that made her blood boil with rage. Kira was reading it for the millionth time when her mother walked in. Sarah had almost had a heart attack when she saw her reading out of the little leather bound book that used to be her favorite. Sarah ripped it away from the young child and tossed it in a skillet on the open flame of the stove. It caught fire before the child's teary eyes, burning her passion for the story book character Jareth. She begged her mother not to do it but she still did it and rubbed her face in the ashes. Needless to say, she was never caught reading again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brothers everywhere - raise your hands into the air  
  
We're warriors, warriors of the world  
  
Like thunder from the sky - sworn to fight and die  
  
We're warriors, warriors of the world  
  
Many stand against us, but they will never win  
  
We said we would return and here we are again  
  
To bring them all destruction, suffering and pain  
  
We are the hammer of the gods, we are thunder, wind and rain.  
  
There they wait in fear with swords in feeble hands  
  
With dreams to be a king, first one should be a man  
  
I call about and charge them all with a life that is a lie  
  
And in their final hour they shall confess before they die  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With her mind set, she willed a crystal into her palm. It came as it always did, ready to be dispensed with a purpose. Kira had never tried to create a solid object out of nothing. Shutting her eyes, her mind remembered the book with its red cover and golden letters with the worn yellow pages and black inked words that were burned into her memory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brothers everywhere - raise your hands into the air  
  
We're warriors, warriors of the world  
  
Like thunder from the sky - sworn to fight and die  
  
We're warriors, warriors of the world  
  
If I should fall in battle, my brothers who fight by my side  
  
Gather my horse and weapons, tell my family how I died  
  
Until then I will be strong, I will fight for all that is real  
  
All who stand in my way will die by steel  
  
Brothers everywhere - raise your hands into the air  
  
We're warriors, warriors of the world  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly the weight of the orb became heavier and less round. Before she knew it, she peeked and there sat her childhood favorite book. She clutched the book to her chest and fell back on her bed. It had taken a little more out of her to do something like that but it was a minute wave of energy loss. She shut her eyes and drifted asleep with the words of the song still throbbing in her ears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brothers everywhere - raise your hands into the air  
  
We're warriors, warriors of the world  
  
Like thunder from the sky - sworn to fight and die  
  
We're warriors, warriors of the world  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So what'd ya think? I hope someone will review it! To clear anything up Kira produced crystals as an infant but they were clear crystals like Jareth's. What with her being into the color black she changed her crystal color to black. And then I read Death by Bambi Tapes's 'Whatever Happened to Happily Ever After?' and she called the black orbs onyx so as I tribute to her story I used that too. THIS IS A TRIBUTE TO THE STORY BECAUSE I LOVE THAT STORY! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME!  
  
Oh and Sarah doesn't know Kira can produce crystals. And I don't hate Sarah I just needed an excuse. You'll see later. 


	2. Burning Trees

Kira woke with the setting of the sun and the rising of the stars. The radio was playing the late night love show. She got to her feet and shut it off, not intending to listen to it for a little while. She set her prized book down on her bed, unbolted the door and walked out.  
  
The lights weren't on and the house was silent. It meant one of two things- Sarah and James had went at it again and were exhausted or they had left to go somewhere other than her house. Kira snuck up to her parent's door and listened. No sound. They were off.  
  
Kira didn't mind, not one bit. It use to bother her that her parents would go off without a warning but she grew accustom to it over time. It just meant she'd have more time without the constant fighting that went on inside her house. Though when she thought about it, today was rather calm compared to some days.  
  
Kira walked outside, heading to the small woods behind her house. The moon shown brightly through the gaps in between the leaves and trees, illuminating the path her feet walked perfectly. The trees whispered to her secrets they had seen over the years mingling with the sounds of the sleeping creatures was music to her. The smells of the different variety of trees, moss, grass and dirt tickled her nose pleasantly. It felt like coming to a home where she was accepted and wanted, the exact opposite of her real home life.  
  
The trees gave way to grass for a small distance, sheltering her from the world outside the trees. She always came here whenever she could get away; it was her safe haven from everyday life.  
  
She sat on the cool grass, letting everything join the wind walking by. The wind caressed her body like a lover, cooling her down and putting everything on hold. It was bliss for her.  
  
Then a memory she thought she had buried surfaced.  
  
"Mommy," Kira's littler self came running in the house, a look of pure hurt covered her small face. A gang of relentless boys had followed her home to tease her all the way about her appearance. Sarah was sitting at the table, reading the comics in the newspaper. She stared at her daughter, a look of annoyance on her face. "How come I'm so different from all the other kids?"  
  
"Because, you were born wrong." She said without emotion as she continued to read the newspaper. Kira stared at her like she didn't know the woman, tears brimming in her bright eyes. With those harsh words repeating in her head, she ran out of the room and into her bedroom.  
  
The real world had broken into the serenity of her little bubble, shattering the peace and bringing the pain back. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. The memory was one of the many that she had tried to bury deep within the recesses of her mind.  
  
She rose to her feet, fighting with her self to make it stop. It flashed before her eyes over and over, the harsh words ringing in her ears. She couldn't take it anymore. Without even thinking, she conjured a crystal and threw it at one of the trees as hard as she could. The crystal crashed into the tree, catching it on fire as it broke. The flames consumed the tree in seconds, threatening the others.  
  
"Ah come on." She moaned as she conjured another onyx orb and threw it at the blazing tree. Water consumed the fire and it was out in seconds. Yet another crystal was chucked at the tree, repairing the damage done to it. With some energy spent and wariness setting in, she walked towards home.  
  
What she didn't notice was she had caught a certain Goblin King's attention with her use of magic.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jareth sat in his throne as he always did one leg over the armrest and the other on the ground. The day had turned into night and still his wife and son weren't home. They had gone to some party where his son, Cullen, had somehow been forced to go. Not by Jareth's wishes mind you. He would've rather had Cullen stay in the castle than go.  
  
The day was uneventful, like it usually was when a child wasn't wished away. But it was quiet. Of course this was because the goblins were at home asleep. It was one of those quiet nights that even a needle dropping would shatter it and then the hustling sound would break back in.  
  
That was until Jareth heard the sound of a smashing crystal then the roar of fire. He leapt off of his throne and ran to the window, thinking a drunken goblin had smashed a lantern and set his house on fire. But when he looked, there was only peace and calm in the city below. But Jareth could still hear the fire burning in his Fae ears. Summoning a crystal he willed it to show him what that sound was.  
  
Before his mismatched eyes a burning tree surrounded by trees being threatened, a young woman with black and silvery white hair dressed in black stood in the middle of the clearing. "Ah come on," she said as she produced a crystal! out of thin air. Chucking it at the tree, the flames were extinguished and with another crystal the damage repaired.  
  
This was curious to The Goblin King. No Fae was allowed outside the Underground unless it was business or a calling. How would a mere mortal child have such a gift as the crystals? Crystal producing was rare amongst the Fae people. It was considered a sign of great power if one could produce a crystal. How could a mere mortal child be of such power?  
  
He watched her walk home, fighting off the weakness in her stance. She walked right up to Sarah's house. Then it clicked in Jareth's head- she must be Sarah's daughter. But then that must've meant...  
  
Jareth dropped the crystal and vanished in the blink of an eye, leaving only a small pile of glitter in his wake.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
This isn't really gonna be with Sarah/Jareth. Sorry everyone, I am for the pairing don't get me wrong. Sorry everyone. But I will write a Sarah/Jareth story later *wicked grin*. 


	3. Cold Tears

Kira got kicked out of her house again. Sarah and James wanted 'time to themselves' so she was basically kicked out of the house. It wasn't a bad thing, being kicked outside and not be hounded every five seconds. But it was going to rain tonight and she was going to get stuck out in it. She drug out a huge umbrella and a blanket before setting off into the woods.  
  
Just as she opened the umbrella to make sure this one worked, the rain started to pour. It was heavy and depressing, matching her mood.  
  
It hurt that her mother hated her so. Her emotions were steel around her heart but eventually something strikes past the wall and hits a nerve. Though she was used to her parents going off at a whim's notice, it still hurt that they didn't want to be anywhere near her or be seen with her.  
  
What happened to her mother? Toby told stories about her where she cared about anything and everything, her grandfather told her of her love for stories and the characters, even Karen spoke of how she loved. Why is it that she doesn't care for her only daughter? They also spoke of her love for The Labyrinth, Why does she fear it now? These were questions that bothered Kira for she knew not the answers she sought.  
  
Kira looked around, she had walked the whole way to the clearing not even realizing she had. She didn't care anymore. She was treading through one of her short depression spells and just didn't care right now. Lady Luck was against her and probably would be for the rest of her life.  
  
It hurt so bad, this loneliness that ate away at her world. No matter what she did, it was always there. She had dated several guys, hoping that she could find someone to make this pain go away. If anything they made it worse. It wasn't that she wanted to fit in and be surrounded by friends. Exactly the opposite. She didn't want people to really care except her parents. Though she wouldn't admit it openly, she *wanted* them to love her. That was something her crystals couldn't give her.  
  
Kira sat there under the umbrella and on the blanket, trying to fight off her own tears of pain. She didn't succeed. As much as she hated crying, it made her feel a little better.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jareth collapsed on his bed, wishing to sleep for a hundred years. It wasn't an easy task he had taken on. He wasn't even sure it would work. It was undecided in his mind if he wanted it to work or just blow over.  
  
A knocking came at the door, reminding the Goblin King of his duties. Moaning that he had duties to attend to, he roused himself and with the aid of a crystal changed into something dark.  
  
"Enter," a younger version of Jareth stepped forward. He was as tall as Jareth, a mirror image of him except for his hair and clothing and the light color of his skin. His hair was platinum white and more of spikes instead of Jareth's messy blond hair and his clothes consisted of black and dark grays only. That was their only differences.  
  
"Another child has been wished away," Cullen's melodic voice rang in the air. Jareth nodded to his son and Cullen almost made it out of sight. Before he could make it back to his room, shrill laughter echoed through the hallways and bounced off the stone walls. Both Jareth and Cullen cringed in pain. The shrill sound of Cullen's mother and all of her friends laughing was painful to any Fae's sensitive ears.  
  
"Bloody hell, who did she invite, banshees?" Cullen cried as he slammed his bedroom door shut. It helped cut some of the sound out but not enough. Calling a crystal he threw it at the door. No sounds of crystal breaking laughter came through the door.  
  
Cullen could not stand his mother sometimes. Don't get him wrong, he loved his mother dearly but sometimes he hated her. She was what mortals called 'the social butterfly' and always had friends over to gossip about this and that, always dragging him to big gathering so he could meet all different princesses, always talking about him marring and giving her grandchildren. It would drive anyone mad. But she had her ups too, just not too many Cullen could think of off the top of his head.  
  
Cullen flopped down on his black satin four post bed, staring at his blank maroon red walls. He didn't want maroon walls anymore. With a thought, the walls darkened to midnight blue.  
  
The Goblin Prince had it rather easy compared to some princes. The Goblin Kingdome wasn't really known for trading but was famous for The Labyrinth and the wished away children. There wasn't really anything to do as a Goblin King except to make sure the goblins stay out of trouble with the neighboring kingdoms. Which, if you really thought about it, wasn't that hard since they had to get through The Labyrinth to do such a thing. And the other thing was to make sure to take up the task of the wished away children.  
  
Then something caught Cullen's sensitive ears; crying. Someone was crying so softly he probably wouldn't have heard it if he had moved. The sound was so depressing and quiet yet it took his attention in an instant. He called forth his clear crystal orb and whispered, "Show me the one crying." Before his eyes his reflection disappeared and was replaced with a dreary picture.  
  
A young woman about Cullen's age was on a slightly damp blanket huddling under an umbrella trying to keep warm. Her long black and white hair cascaded down her face, hiding it from his mismatched eyes, her black clad body shook from the tears and the chill of the rain. Cullen's heart jolted with sorrow for the young girl. What she was doing out in the rain and why was she crying were the questions he was going to find the answers to.  
  
He appeared in the rain, not really thinking about it until he was soaked through. Cursing in goblin, he called forth a crystal bubble and made the rain stop in the clearing and a set of dry clothing.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asks as he sits next to her. Her head shot up, blue and brown eyes met silvery black and white ones. She startled so bad she jumped up and conjured a crystal without even thinking.  
  
"Stay back," she said. No one could sneak up on her like that. No one even knew of the clearing, let alone where to find it. How did this guy know where her sanctuary was? Rage boiled over in her blood at both her weakness and the guy trespassing in when she was the most vulnerable.  
  
Cullen just stared at her. The crystal he had seen her produce was out in the open. No mortal could conjure the crystals, well none that he knew of anyway. For once in the young Fae's life, he appeared back at his house without even thinking. Even though he could take care of a lot of the duties his father undertook, he had no idea what to do if a mortal could conjure crystals.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kira had watched him disappear, shocked that someone could do that. How could someone suddenly appear and then disappear like that, she wondered. She could hardly do it and she had crystals to help her. What strange secrets could that guy be hiding?  
  
She dwelled on that thought as she picked up her things and went back home. Surely her parents would have exhausted themselves by now, she thought. And she was right.  
  
When she entered her bedroom, she dumped the stuff on the floor and just plopped into bed. She was too exhausted to change or even take her shoes off. Sleep came on swift wings that night but the rider of sleep was a platinum white haired man with mismatched eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I hope I did ok. Did I do ok? 


	4. Cold Shoulder

Letting everyone know I usually write in past tense but I mean it in the present. I'm sorry about my grammar too. I know Sarah's a bitch in this story and that's how her character's gonna be like for a little while longer. I will do more Jareth scenes for all those that love Jareth too.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Jareth," the head of the Council, Eric an older man with graying hair, spoke to the younger Fae. Jareth stood before the High Council waiting for their answer to his proposition. Well it wasn't a proposition but the news of a mortal with the gift of crystals. It had been three days since he had rushed into the High Council's court and told them of the news. Now they had made a decision and he had to be present for it.  
  
"Yes High Council?"  
  
"We have agreed to perform the ritual of changing the mortal to a Fae." They all nodded as they stared him down, watching his every move. He breathed a sigh of relief for only his ears to hear. "But," Jareth did not like that but. But's were never good. "In order for you to bring her here to perform the ritual you must get the permission of both the child and a parent." No he did not like that but at all. "Dismissed."  
  
Jareth appeared back at his home exhausted and miserable. He knew how Sarah hated him and his Labyrinth and how even though she treated her daughter like crap she would fight to not let her go. The child he would have no problem with she was already fascinated with the book The Labyrinth. Her mother on the other hand hates him no real reason other than fulfilling her wishes.  
  
"How did it go father?" Cullen stood behind him making Jareth jump. He scowled in good nature at his son, telling him of the meeting with the High Council. Cullen took it all in, nodding when it was needed.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to do this. The daughter, Kira, will accept the proposition out of sheer willing to get away. Sarah and her lover we have a problem with." Jareth spoke in his official voice. The Goblin King is back.  
  
"Did they specify how we are to get the permission?" Cullen's hopes fluttered for a moment before being dashed against the rocks. He knew it was a hopeless battle they fought but still he dared to hope. Cullen was rather attracted to the young woman. She had captured his attention from the moment he laid eyes on her crying form just the other day.  
  
"We have to go and ask to my great dismay." Jareth changed clothes with a wave of his hand to something less formal. A black leather jacket, white poet's shirt, grey leggings and black knee-high boots. "Change we'll leave in a minute." Cullen changed into a dark black button up shirt open to reveal a good bit of his pale chest, hip hugging leather pants, black boots underneath the pants. Instead of the spikes he usually had his hair done in he let them cascade down his shoulders. Jareth wondered about the choice of clothing but said nothing more. He wore tight tights how could he judge what his son wore?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kira ducked a flying jar hurling at top speed towards her exposed head. She dove behind the kitchen counter as pans and anything unattached to the counter went flying. "I swear I didn't start it this time. That bitch Melissa did it." she pleaded with her head covered even though she wasn't in the line of fire.  
  
"Yea right. SHE JUST HAPPENED TO END UP IN A COMA BECAUSE SHE THREW HERSELF INTO A WALL HEAD FIRST!" Sarah screeched as more glass met the wall. Kira let slip a few stray tears as she listened to the mayhem she didn't cause. Melissa had thrown her into the wall when her back was turned. She had a bloody nose until she made it vanish with a crystal. Kira had started to walk away when Melissa's boy toy picked her up and almost threw her in the dumpster. Her crystal didn't miss his balls that somehow caught fire. Melissa then threw herself into a chick fight that Kira had turned into a fist fight easily. Melissa had finally had enough and called her friends over to help. Kira hadn't been able to fight them all against a wall so she had resorted to her inner gift. With one crystal Melissa and her little friends had flown back and smashed into the wall. Melissa was the worst of it all, in a coma with a minimal amount of brain damage. The others sustained concussions and minor wounds.  
  
Needless to say Kira was expelled.  
  
Hell had been raised when the police brought Kira home unable to find something to throw her in juvy for. She had been dodging things since the moment the police were out of sight. She was winding down slowly but not fast enough for Kira to not sustain both mental and physical wounds. Physical was the numerous cuts all along her arms, a few bruised ribs and a cut right above her eye. Mental she had too many to count.  
  
"You're no better than that Goblin King character from your little book," she sneered. Kira snapped. No one dared to insult The Goblin King in front of her and she'd be damned if she'd let her own mother do it. Even if he was fictional she wouldn't let anyone do it.  
  
She rose to her feet, rage boiling in her blood and red as her sight. A frying pan came towards her head, aimed to smash her brains out of her ear. Her arm flew up blocking the pan but a sickening crack came afterwards. A streaking pain shot through her whole body, the core being the spot where she blocked. It didn't bother her she didn't even notice it. The tribal drums of her heartbeat pounded in her ears, the color vision she one had gave way to the crimson color, the anger once sealed inside burst forth.  
  
"No better than The Goblin King am I? Guess that makes you far down the list then because I can do everything The Goblin King can." Within her hand appeared a black onyx crystal. Sarah's face drained of any color and a shocked expression replaced the rage. "Surprised? Surely you'd know your own daughter held this ability? Surely you knew your daughter could do such things? Surely you knew?" She raised the crystal ready to throw it.  
  
"Did we interrupt something?" a cocky voice spoke from the side. Both heads simultaneously turned to stare in awe. Before both mother and child stood a rather handsome Goblin King and The Goblin Prince staring at their little quarrel. Sarah's face became disbelief before flashing anger and rage. Hatred bubbled like a cauldron in her blood pushing her already angered mind over the edge.  
  
"You," she hissed through clenched teeth. Her rage blinded her as she ran forward, frying pan in hand. It came at Jareth without a warning cutting through the air like a hot knife through warm butter. Jareth seemed unconcerned that she was running at him with a frying pan. Casually he conjured a crystal and let the bubble/crystal surround him before she swung the pan. The bubble repelled the pan with such force the pan itself cracked and fell broken into pieces. He smirked with his arrogance and pride as she stared in shock then rage.  
  
Kira wasn't picking up anything to run at The Goblin King with, she wasn't moving hardly breathing in fact. *The* Goblin King was standing in her home along with the hot guy she had seen the other day! She couldn't breathe if she wanted to. Her right eye started to literally see red but she couldn't work up the will to wipe the blood away.  
  
Cullen had noticed her lack of movement right off the bat. She had her lips parted and her eyes fixed on both him and his father. It was uncomfortable to see her staring at him like that. It made him feel awkward and less arrogant and more likely he would screw something up. He could see the many cuts along her arms and the one above her eye and the way she was slightly bent in the lower back meant something was wrong with her ribs. He moved out from behind his father and moved over Kira.  
  
Kira had forgotten she had the onyx orb still in her hand as she loosened her grip and let her hand fall limp against her side. She didn't hear the glass shatter as it plummeted to the floor, her mind only aware of his stunning mismatched eyes. Her mind didn't think as her body tried painfully to stand up to her full height. That brought her mind to her broken body. She reeled back hissing in pain with every move. She was close to doubled over unable to take the intense pain. It seared through every fiber in her entire nerve system, making her wonder if she had done something more than bruise her ribs.  
  
Cullen walked up to her, concern marring his beautiful features. Within his hands he conjured a crystal to aid her in the pain. She tried to back away but her current state wouldn't let her. He willed it to bubble form and let it glide gracefully over her form. The bubble popped, releasing what appeared to be glitter to shimmer and shower over her body. A pleasant feeling replaced the immense pain almost instantly.  
  
Jareth and Sarah stared at Cullen's actions, Sarah with disgust and hatred, Jareth with adoration and approval. Sarah revolted the idea of her flesh and blood (though she hated her so) was 'oggling' at Jareth's son. She wasn't going to stand it. Jareth on the other hand approved of the girl. She was everything Sarah wasn't anymore and much more. She would keep his son happy unlike the royal Miss Prisses in the Underground.  
  
"What do you want Jareth? I know you can't come to the Aboveground unless you're summoned and no one summoned you." The spell over the group popped like a bubble with Sarah's venomous words. Kira debated about knocking her mother out but the look Jareth gave her told her not to. Sarah had whirled around to face him like she could intimidate him.  
  
A smirk touched his lips. He knew her game well now that he's seen it in action. He knew how to bend the rules to his liking. "Dear Sarah, how stupid you still are. There are exceptions to every rule. Your daughter's gifts happen to be a reason for the High Council to send me to take her from you. I would not even bother with you if I didn't have to." Her lips vanished into a thin line of red as she stared at him with the best glare she could muster up.  
  
"The High Council?" Kira turned to Cullen in a questioning way.  
  
He got the hint well. "The High Council is like your government only ours is much stricter in ways and more lax in others. They are the ones that wish you to be present soon so they may let you into the Underground and become a Fae like us." Her eyes glittered with life that they hadn't seen in so long.  
  
A bang came from the living room, the door had been slammed and it wasn't hard to guess who it was. James came storming in the room a mask of rage and betrayal on his face. Jareth stood his ground, Kira took a step closer to Cullen who seems bent on protecting her, Sarah had taken a step forward thinking the rage wasn't directed at her.  
  
"You," he hissed and pointed with one of his fingers to Sarah. She backed up finding herself against the counter. James never glared at her. In her mind it was cause for panic because he always listened to her and backed her up no matter what. Jareth saw this as an open opportunity.  
  
"I think we came at a bad time," he started out. "We'll just take your daughter and be off."  
  
"Yea whatever take her," Jareth's smile grew. Sarah screamed and lunged to catch her daughter. Before she was even within reach her daughter and the Goblin King and Prince were gone leaving her to catch glitter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
No Sarah's not gonna get hurt badly. She'll be back. And the next chapter is where the questions 'why the hell is Sarah so mean?' comes out and is answered. Yea so stay tuned kiddies cuz the fun's about to begin. 


End file.
